Moi, tirya, fille de voldemort
by nakyangel
Summary: Je m'appelle tirya. J'aimerais vous racontez mon histoire. L'histoire de la fille de Voldemort: son retour, ma fugue, ma première fois, ma rentrée pas comme les autres, son enlèvement, le bal, mon deuxième amour, les cachots du ministère...
1. prologue

Je m'appelle tirya. J'aimerais vous racontez mon histoire. L'histoire de la fille de Voldemort: son retour, ma fugue, ma première fois, ma rentrée pas comme les autres, son enlèvement, le bal, mon deuxième amour, les cachots du ministère, mon mariage forcé... Tout ça en quelques années seulement...

Soyez indulgent, c'est ma première fic que j,ai écrite en secondaire 2 et que je publi maintenant 5 ans plus tard. Merci beaucoup de me lire.

Alors voila le premier chapitre. Il est nécessaire jusse pour que vous compreniez ce qui s'est passer avant. C'est un prologue, donc il est vraiment court.

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Je courrais encore et encore. Voilà, j'avais réussi. Je mettais enfui de chez moi. Ce lugubre manoir. Enfin, c'était chez mon père. Ma mère était décédée à ma naissance tout comme ma grand-mère est morte quand mon père était né. La vie aurait été mieux si ça avait pu être le contraire, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. J'en avais assez de lui, alors j'ai fuie, le plus loin possible de ce qu'il était devenu. Je me suis enfui de lui et de ses idées noires qu'il essayait de me faire respecter. Vous devinez sûrement de qui je veux parler. Et oui, mon père était Tom Jedusor, ou plutôt connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort.

Lorsque j'avais un an, il disparut. Personne ne sut où il était. J'ai, durant quelque année, cru que c'était l'homme qui m'élevait qui était mon père, mais non. Cet homme était un Mangemort. Il eut l'intelligence de me prendre et de s'occuper de moi quand mon père a disparue. Cependant, il est revenu l'année où je fêtais mes quatorze ans. Durant les quelques mois précédant ma fuite, j'appris à le connaître, mais un jour il voulut que j'aille la marque des ténèbres. C'est la que je pris peur, donc je m'enfuis. Par contre, il avait eut le temps de continuer l'éducation que j'avais eue et il félicita le Mangemort de la manière dont il m'avait élevé. Durant ses quelques mois, il m'apprit à augmenter mes pouvoirs. Il découvrit que j'avais des pouvoirs que même lui, il n'avait pas. Mais, à cet âge-là, je ne réalisais pas que mon père voulait m'utiliser pour vaincre le bien. À la fin, j'étais capable de résister aux imperiums et au véritaserum. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il me trouva prête à recevoir la marque.

Je courai toujours, toujours plus loin. Après cette longue course, j'avais traversé le petit village et j'attendais tout simplement l'autobus qui allait me conduire dans la ville la plus loin possible.

Il y avait une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé. J'allais dormir où ??? Pendant 3 jours, je vécus comme une clocharde. Dormant dans un parc et je quêtant pour manger. Je passai mon temps à fuir et à éviter les mangemorts. Ils me cherchaient partout sans jamais pouvoir me mettre la main dessus. C'était les pires jours de ma vie, enfin à date. Un jour, couple de moldu d'environ 50 ans me rencontra dans un parc. Je l'ai regardai dans les yeux puis les abaissèrent. Pourquoi viendraient-ils m'aider. Au lieu de me regarder avec dégout et de s'en aller comme si j'existai pas à leur yeux, ils s'approchèrent de moi et me demandèrent comment j'avais fait pour en arriver là. Je leur expliquai que ma mère était morte il y a longtemps (ce n'était pas faux) et que mon père était un alcoolique qui me battait tout le temps. Je leur dis que j'avais fugué. Ils m'ont cru et m'ont pris en charge. Allant au département de la protection de la jeunesse (DPJ; je me souviens même plus si c'est département XD), ils passèrent en cours pour avoir ma garde et remplirent toutes sortes de papiers. Ne trouvant pas le lieu de résidence de mon père, ce qui était tout à fait plausible puis que même les sorciers ne le trouvaient pas, il n'y eu pas de gros problèmes et tout fut signer sans délai. Qu'elle chance!!

Je passai deux ans là-bas. Après quelques moisoù j'étais sure que je pouvais avoir complètement confiance en eux, je leur dis que j'étais une sorcière et je leur dis vraiment qui était mon père, en bref, le pire cauchemard des sorciers. Au début ils ne m'ont pas cru, mais je leur fis quelques démonstrations, après un certain choc, ils l'acceptèrent. Je venai de tout bousiller leurs croyances.

Quand j'eus seize ans, Dumbledore vint me rendre une petite visite. Il me demanda de venir à Poudlard pour les 2 année qui restait avant que je sois majeur, soit la sixième et la septième année. Je voulais y aller mais je pensa au gars que j'avais rencontré a quatorze ans, un certain sorcier. Il m'avait laissé un magnifique cadeau, quoique je pense qu'il ne le sait même pas. J'imagine que vous voulez savoir qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé cet été-là. Laisser moi vous raconter ce qui s'est passé.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Merci beaucoup pour vos commantaires, j'en ai vraiment besoin pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Prochain chapitre= Flash Back


	2. Souvenirs

2ème chapitre : Une certaine rencontre

****Flash-back****

Assise sur un banc, je lisais un livre. Mes cheveux noirs virevoltaient derrière moi au rythme du vent. Devant moi, on pouvait voir des enfants jouer dans les modules et se balancer. C'était une belle journée d'été. Il faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid.

Plus loin, sur un autre banc, un gars m'observait. Il devait avoir mon âge, quatorze ans. Il me semblait que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part; cheveux blond, yeux d'acier. Je m'en occupai pas plus et je retournai à mon livre. Je le sentis approcher alors que je fermais mon livre pour m'en aller. Il était là, devant moi. Il s'assit à côté et engagea la conversation.

-Salut

-Salut…

-T'étais seule alors j'ai pensé que tu voulais un peu de compagnie

-qu'est ce que t'ai en train de faire?

-rien, dit-il déconcerté par ma réplique.

-Alors pourquoi viens tu me parler.

Ça y était, je savais qui se trouvait devant moi.

-Pour rien, laisse faire, je pense que je vais te laisser tout seul.

Je l'avais énerver et cela paraissait. Il allait partir quand je le retint par le bras.

-Excuse-moi, je voulais pas t'énerver, mais je voulais te faire enlever ce petit air supérieur que tu traînais depuis tantôt.

-Comment tu t'appelle?

-Tirya

-Ah..Moi c'est Drago M

-Malfoy…, terminai-je «Voilà où je l'avais vu, c'est le fils de Lucius Malfoy, l'un des mangemorts de mon père», pensai-je

C'était lui qui c'était occuper de moi quand mon père n'était, disons, plus apte a faire ce boulot. Bien sûr, j'eus de la chance que le fils de Lucius Malfoy me connaisse pas. Comment? Parce que j'étais caché dans l'une des nombreuses pièces du Manoir Malfoy. Personnes, à part Lucius et Narcissa ne me connaissait. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il ait fait de bien dans sa vie; me recueillir sous son toi.

-J'ai déjà eu la «chance» de rencontrer ton père. Je fis le signe de doigt qui accompagne toujours les guillemets ( NDA: signe de peace des deux main et on pli les doigts deux fois de suite, y'a tu juste moi qui fait ça quand je suis sarcastique??

Il me regarda et me dit en hésitant :

-tu n'es pas une moldue

-Non

-tu as dit que c'était quoi ton nom de famille

-Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit

-Alors c'est quoi?

-Hum… Haris

C'était le nom de famille de mes parents adoptifs

-Haris…Haris… Non je ne connais pas.

-…

-Tu veux boire quelque chose?  
-Oui, je veux bien.

-Allons-y

Pendant la route, on resta silencieux. On arriva enfin devant un petit restaurant avec terrasse. On s'assit à l'une des tables et une serveuse vint prendre notre commande.

On parla de tout et de rien, puis la conversation dévia sur son école de magie et sur la magie. Il me parla de Poudlard, et à quel point il haïssait les Griffondor.

Moi, tout ce que je lui dis, c'est que des moldus m'avaient adopté au courant de l'année et que je n'avais jamais été dans une école de sorcellerie.

-Ha tu es une sang-de-bourbe

-Non, je t'ai dit qu'ils m'avaient adoptés, pas accouchés...

Ensuite il me ramena chez moi et je lui donnai le numéro de téléphone de chez moi. Après plusieurs explications, il comprit enfin comment ça marchait.

J'étais abasourdi, un Malfoy qui prend la peine de comprendre l'utilisation d'un appareil moldu, il y avait quelque chose de louche.

Je rentrai chez moi, mes parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés de leur travail. Pendant le reste de la journée, je lis et écoutai la télévision. Puis vers 20h, je montai me coucher.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillai vers 9h. ça ne me tentait pas de me lever donc je restai coucher jusqu'à ce que ma mère entre dans ma chambre et ouvre grand les rideaux

-AAARRRGGGHHH m'man ferme les rideaux!!!

-Non, non, tu te réveille maintenant…Je t'ai préparé le déjeuner (NDA: petite parenthèse…par chez moi, le matin on prend le déjeuner, le midi c'est le dîner et le soir c'est le souper)

-Je ne te l'ai pas demandé, dis-je la tête dans l'oreiller

-Bon alors, reste coucher mais…

Le téléphone sonna. Je me levai en deux temps trois mouvements et je fondis sur le téléphone.

-Allo

-ALLO, TIRYA S'IL VOUS PLAÎT

-Arrête de crier, tu es au téléphone pas à l'autre bout de la ville.

-Oups, désolé c'est la première fois.

-Ouais,ouais je comprends

-Tu veux aller au chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui

-Au quoi???

-Au chemin de Traverse

-C'est quoi?

-C'est là qu'on achète tous nos trucs de sorciers

-Ah bon, je n'y suis jamais aller

-Alors prépare toi je viens te chercher

-Ok bye

-bye

Je raccrochai.

-C'était qui

-Un ami

-J'ai bien attendu UN ami

-Oui

-Très bien, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler…

Elle sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte. J'allai prendre une douche. Quelques instants plus tard la sonnette retentit. J'allai ouvrir et on partit. On marcha une longue distance avant d'atteindre le chemin de Traverse. Quand on fut à l'intérieur, mes yeux s'ouvrirent grand comme un enfant qui découvre le monde. C'était magnifique, il y avait plein de gens partout qui rentraient dans plusieurs magasins différents. Il y avait une animalerie, un magasin de balais, une librairie et pleins d'autre choses. Tout ce qu'on voulait pouvait s'y trouver. On resta là jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche, puis il me ramena chez moi. J'allai me retourner pour rentrer a l'intérieur quand il me reteint et se pencha lentement vers moi. Je fermai les yeux et il m'embrassa. C'était un baiser doux et bon. Il me dit au revoir et s'en alla.

Pleins de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Est-ce que je devrais sortir avec lui? S'il veut m'inviter chez lui, j'ai l'air de quoi devant son père? Il va sûrement me reconnaître. De toute manière j'étais sur qu'il allait me quitter avant qu'il rentre à Poudlard alors pourquoi pas en profiter. Finalement je laissai mes pensées de côté et j'allai me coucher.

Le lendemain après-midi, il vint cogner chez moi et me demanda si je voulais visiter son manoir.

-Tu veux que je vienne chez toi?

-Ben oui, pourquoi, tu ne veux pas??

-Non ce n'est pas ça

-Ben c'est quoi alors?

-Je ne me sens pas bien, dis-je en faisant de mon mieux pour paraître malade

-D'accord mais si ça peut te rassurer, mes parents ne vont pas être là

-C'est supposer me rassurer, dis-je

-À bien y penser, non, mais ce n'est pas grave, viens pareil

-Bon d'accord

Pourquoi refuser, de toute manière il n'y a pas de chance que son père me découvre, il n'était pas là. On partit chez lui et quand on arriva, il me montra son chez soi et les différentes pièces que celui-ci contenait.

-Il y en a plusieurs que je ne peux pas entrer, me dit-il, je ne sais pas c'est quoi que mon père tient a garder la-dedans.

Je frémis..Trop de souvenirs me remontais a la mémoire.

On entendit la porte s'ouvrir au rez-de-chaussé.

-Tu m'avais pas dit que t'es parents ne seraient pas là?

-Oui, mais je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient rentrer aussi tôt, répondit-il. Ça te pose un problème, qu'ils soient là?

-je dois y aller, y'a-t-il une autre sortie?

-Pourquoi tu insiste tant que ça à ne pas les rencontrer? Est-ce que ça a rapport avec le fait que tu es déjà rencontrer mon père?

-Oui et non, s'il-te-plaît, dit moi si je peux sortir d'une autre porte.

Je le regardai vraiment avec un regard terrifié. J'étais paniqué. S'il me voyait, Lucius pouvait tout de suite dire à mon père que j'étais dans le coin. Tout mes chances de sortir du monde de la magie noire serait détruite. Il me retrouverait et je serait sûrement torturer pour m'être enfuie!! Cette pensée me donnai un haut-le-cœur. S'il ne voulait pas me dire comment partir, alors je trouverais toute seule. Je partis en courant traversant plusieurs couloirs.

-Tirya!!

Pourquoi il criait mon nom celui-là? Il fallait que je sorte de cette endroit.

Je tournai en rond. J'ignorais complètement où était la sortie. Enfin, je voyais les escaliers pour redescendre. Je courrai vers eux. En arrivant au bout du couloir, je me retrouvai nez-a-nez avec Narcissa. Je figeai. Elle me regarda dans les yeux, puis murmura:

-Tirya, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Pourquoi es-tu revenue?

-Je...

-Viens. Il faut que tu sorte d'ici avant que Lucius te voit.

C'était un ordre. Elle me prit par le poignet et m'attira avec elle jusqu'à la porte arrière.

-Sors maintenant, ne revient pas. Je parlerai à Drago pour ne pas qu'il te réinvite ici

-Mais..

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirais rien.

Elle tourna les talons et ferma la porte sans rien me dire de plus.

Je me retournai de ce majestueux manoir et courrai vers chez moi. Des larmes sortirent sans que je m'en rende compte. Je effondrai sur le sol. Pourquoi est ce que je pleurai toute seule sur le sol au beau milieu d'une ruelle? Je ne savais pas. Peut-être parce que je venais presque de me faire prendre et que j'étais à quelques minutes près de retrouver mon père ou bien peut-être parce que j'étais tomber amoureuse du fils du pire mangemort. Je devais me ressaisir. Je me levai et continuai de marcher tranquillement vers ma maison.

Je savais bien que Drago allait venir le lendemain. Je devinais qu'il voudra des explications. Alors je pris le reste de la journée pour essayer de me construire un petit discours.

Le lendemain, je n'eus aucune nouvelles, ni le surlendemain. Ce fut le cas les jours d'après aussi. J'avais des maux de ventre, comme lorsque vous savez que vous devez faire ou dire quelque chose, mais que vous ne pouvez pas ou le ressentiment de ne pas avoir fait ce que vous auriez du faire plus tôt. Cette journée-là, je pris mon courage à deux main et j'attendis que Drago sorte de chez lui pour l'intercepter.

-Drago, attend!

Il se retourna vers moi et me regarda d'un air surpris.

-Tirya, qu'est ce que tu fais ici

-Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour l'autre jour et...

-N'en dit pas plus, ma mère m'a raconté

-Quoi, elle t'a dit quoi?

-C'est moi qui dois m'excuser. Tu aurais du me dire que mon père avait torturer tes vrais parents

Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait?

-C'est ma mère qui me l'a dit. Je n'ai pas eu la force de revenir te parler après ça. J'ai honte de mon père

Wow, si je m'attendais à ça. Narcissa avait tout inventer. Pourquoi elle me couvrait comme ça

-Alors si tu refuse de continuer à me voir, je peux comprendre, enchaîna-t-il.

-Non, non, je veux rester avec toi

Est ce que j'étais vraiment avec lui?

-Alors comme ça on ait ensemble? Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin à la Malfoy.

-Est ce que je devrais?

-...

-Donc je prends ça pour un oui

-Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui?

-J'avais prévu m'expliquer longtemps avec toi, mais ça a été plus court que prévu

-T'avais tout prévu ta journée!

-Oui, alors maintenant je ne sais pas quoi faire...

-hum..On peut aller se promener si tu veux

-bien sur

On se promena le reste de l'après-midi, s'arrêtant dans un parc pour relaxer un peu. Il était couché sur le dos dans le gazon et moi la tête sur son ventre perpendiculairement. Il me jouait lentement dans les cheveux. On avait tout les deux les yeux fermés. Puis vers l'heure du souper, il me ramena chez moi.

Rendu près de la porte, il se pencha vers mon oreille et me chuchota:

-Qu'est ce que tu avais prévu à la fin de ta journée?

-Je ne me suis pas encore rendu là

Il tourna la tête vers moi et je fis de même vers lui. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent puis se touchèrent complètement. Le baiser dura plusieurs seconde, puis il l'interrompit.

-Bonne soirée, me dit-il

-Bonne soirée

il partit et je rentra que lorsqu'il eu quitté ma rue. Je soupirai. Décidément, cette été-là je n'allais pas l'oublier. Puis au courant deux deux semaines suivantes, je lui montrai le monde moldu en allant avec lui au cinéma et dans les centres commercial et lui, me montra le monde magique. Il m'expliquait la gare king's Cross, comment il devait traverser le mur chaque premier septembre pour se retrouver devant un énorme train. On allait le plus souvent possible au chemin de traverse et il m'expliqua qu'à côté de son école, il y avait un village qui s'appelait Pré-au-Lard.

-Je suis bien avec toi, me dit-il un jour où l'on regardait la télévision dans ma chambre.

-Moi aussi

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Je serrai mes bras autour de son cou. Il passa ses mains sous mon chandail et les glissa tout le long de mon dos.

Ses mains s'arrêtèrent sur mon soutient-gorge.

-Arrête

Il continua de m'embrasser tout en essayant de le défaire.

-Drago, arrête s'il-te-plaît

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Je ne suis pas prête à faire ça...

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes

-Oui, mais je me trouve trop jeune et j'ai peur tu comprends?

Il paru se ressaisir. Il me regarda longuement et se leva.

-Je suis désolée

-Non, c'est bon, je vais y aller, me répondit-il

Il prit ses affaires et sortit de la pièce.

-Drago, attends

Il ne m'écouta pas et sortit de la maison. J'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller et je commençai à pleurer. J'aurais dû le laisser faire, me dis-je. Mais une voix dans mon inconscient me dit que j'avais fait la bonne chose à faire. Pas convaincu du tout, je me laissa bercer par les rayons du soleil à l'extérieur et le chant des oiseaux. Puis, je m'endormis. Le lendemain quand je me levai, il était 5heures du matin. Il est vrai que je m'étais couchée tôt la veille, alors je restai dans mon lit et je relaxai, laissant vagabonder mes pensées.

Drago s'en allait dans quelques jours. Je pensai à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas laissé faire. J'ai eu peur. Peur de quoi? Du ridicule? d'avoir mal? De ne pas savoir quoi faire? Un peu de tout j'imagine.

Il ne m'appela pas du reste de la journée. Je pensai au pire situation. Peut-être que je l'ai dégoûté!!! Puis la veille de son départ, il revint chez moi. Je lui ouvrit et il me dit:

-Tirya, écoute, je..

Je l'interrompis, je suis sûr que cette journée-là, il allait me dire qu'il voulait qu'on arrête de se voir, mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps. Je l'embrassai et le serrai dans mes bras. Un peu tout-à-coup comme situation, j'avoue. Il parut surpris, mais vite il me pris dans ces bras tout en continuant de m'embrasser et traversa la maison jusqu'à ma chambre. Il me déposa sur le lit. Tout se passa vraiment vite. En deux temps, trois mouvements, on avait plus de vêtements. Je figeai. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais sans vêtement devant un gars. Je rougis. Il me fixait longuement avant de se pencher vers moi. Puis il me pénétra, très lentement. J'avais vraiment peur. Il me regardait dans les yeux et chaque fois qu'il me voyait faire une grimace de douleur, il s'arrêtait. Il était doux, vraiment trop doux. Une fois la douleur partit, il commença de lent va-et-vient, puis de plus rapide.

Cette journée-là, je ne voudrais jamais l'oublier. C'était à la fois magique et triste. Bien sûr triste parce que je savais qu'il repartait et que c'était sûrement fini entre lui et moi. Contre toute attente, lorsque tout fut terminé et qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il me dit qu'il allait essayer de venir le plus souvent qu'il le pouvait. Il voulait me revoir!!! J'étais aux anges. Il partit sans se retourner.

Le lendemain, il devait retourner à Poudlard. Je me dit que je pourrais peu-être l'attendre là-bas pour lui dire au revoir. Je me couchai et je m'endormis presque aussitôt, d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Je me réveillai en retard la journée suivante.

Je regardai l'heure, il était presque 10h30. il ne restait que une demi-heure avant le départ du train. Je m'habillai en vitesse et je prit le taxi en direction de la gare King's Cross. Rendu à destination, je payai le chauffeur et entrai dans la gare. Tout comme me l'avait expliqué Drago, je me dirigeai vers la colonne entre les quai neuf et dix. Par contre, rendu là, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Il me l'avait déjà expliqué, mais sur le coup, j'avais oublié. Il fallait que je trouve vite car il était presque 11h. plus que quelques minutes. Puis je vis au loin des personnes qui courraient dans ma direction. Je me tassai et ils passèrent devant moi. Ils fonçaient tout droit dans la colonne! Puis, d'un coup, ils disparurent.

Soudain je me rappela ce qu'il fallait faire. Je me dirigeai en courant vers la colonne et je la traversai en fermant les yeux. Quand je les rouvris, un énorme train se trouvait devant moi. Je regardai autour de moi et je vis pleins de familles embrasser leurs enfants. Une sensation de tristesse m'envahis. Dire que si j'avais eu des parents plus ou moins normal, je serais entrer pour ma quatrième année a cette instant. Jamais j'allais connaître ça. Jamais j'aurais des parents qui allaient m'accompagner au train qui me mèneraient dans une école de sorcellerie. Jamais j'allais aller dans une école de sorcellerie.

Je détournai mon regard et je continuai de chercher Malfoy. Finalement je le trouvai, mais je ne pus le rejoindre. Pourtant, il me vit, il croisa mon regard, mais on aurait dit qu'il essayait de m'éviter. Il grimpa vite dans le train et disparut. Je repartis donc par chez moi. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il allait m'oublier, même s'il avait prétendu le contraire.

Les journées passèrent, puis les mois, mais jamais il ne vint. J'aurais dû le deviner, c'était un Malfoy. Il c'était foutu de moi, cherchant juste de quoi s'amuser durant l'été. Au fond je savais que ça allait arriver, depuis le début, je le savais, mais je ne voulais pas me l'admettre.

Après deux mois ou je reçu aucune nouvelles de lui, j'avais abandonner tout espoir. Puis vint le jour où quand je me levai le matin, j'eus une grosse nausée. Dans ma tête de jeune fille de quatorze ans, je n'avais pas penser que cela pouvait m'arriver. Oh non, pas à moi. Pas avec Malfoy. Mais oui, vous l'avez devinez, j'étais tomber enceinte. Quel conne, j'étais enh. Je voulais à tout prix me faire oublier du mon magique et me voilà enceinte du fils d'un mangemort de mon père.

C'était la pire nouvelle qu'on pouvait m'annoncer durant ces temps-là. J'avais quatorze ans et le père de cet enfant était Drago Malfoy. Qu'est ce qui pouvait arriver de pire? En plus, J'étais la fille la plus contre l'avortement. Mais il faut toujours que cela vous arrive pour en venir à cette lourde décision qui vous font changer vos positions. Pas moi, j'étais décidée à le garder. Cette journée-là, je le dis à mes parents adoptifs, et, contrairement à ce que je pensais, ils furent très compréhensif et me promirent de m'aider à affronter tout ça. Cette année-là, ils durent en voir de toute les couleurs. Ils adoptent une sorcière, qui tombe enceinte...

Un jour, je me dis que, peut-être, je devais le dire à Drago. Alors je me renseigna pour savoir c'était quand la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard.

Je me rendis donc à Pré-au-lard le vendredi pour prendre une chambre. Le lendemain matin, je me levai quand même tard. J'étais prête à oublier le fait qu'il n'était pas venu dernièrement pour avoir des nouvelles de moi. Mon instinct me disait de faire attention à ce que j'allais dire, de ne pas trop brusquer les choses. Je le cherchai partout, Honeydukes, zonko, même près de la cabane hurlante. Je me rendis donc au Trois-Balais. Il y avait une tonne d'élèves qui commandaient à boire et bavardaient autour des tables. Je le cherchai et je le vis dans un coin plus loin. Je m'approchai un peu plus et je vis qu'il n'était pas seul. Je recula d'un pas sous le choc de l'image. Il y avait une autre fille sur ses genoux et elle n'avait pas l'air d'être juste tomber sur lui par hasard. Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche Un peu plus et il lui englobait la tête entière.

Les larmes me montèrent au yeux sans que je le veuille. Pourquoi voir ça me faisais autant mal? J'aurais dû m'en attendre de ça part, et pourtant. Je ferma quelques instants les yeux, le temps de me reprendre. J'étais là, au milieu des Trois-Balais avec pleins de jeunes qui me bousculaient et des larmes me coulaient sur le visage. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, lorsqu'ils furent complètement ouvert, je vis Malfoy qui me regardait. Il me faisait un grand sourire que seul les Malfoy avaient le secret. Le genre de sourire hypocrite qu'on aimerait tabasser celui qui le porte. Je tournai les talons et je partis chercher mes affaires pour m'en retourner chez moi.

Je me souviens avoir pensée cette journée-là:

-Jamais cet enfant ne va connaître son père, je m'en fais la promesse.

J'étais furieuse contre moi. Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïve?

Voilà le début de mon histoire… Voilà une des raisons pourquoi je ne veux pas aller à Poudlard.

Deux ans ont passés. J'étais dans mon salon et Dumbledore assis devant moi. Il m'a demandé si je voulais venir à Poudlard pour les deux années d'études qu'il me resterait à faire, soit la sixième et la septième année. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans une école de sorcellerie et ça me tente vraiment, mais j'ai peur de me retrouver devant Malfoy. Il ne sait toujours pas que j'ai un enfant, une fille plus précisément. Elle s'appelle Léonie Malfoy.

Bon, vous me direz que ce n'est pas très subtile comme nom, mais c'est déjà mieux que Jedusor. Je sentais regard de Dumbledore peser sur moi.

-C'est d'accord, dis-je, je viendrais.

-Bien, alors soyez prête pour le 1er septembre, je viendrai vous chercher en personne.

-Pourquoi me faite vous confiance. Je suis tout de même la fille du plus redoutable sorcier. Je pourrais devenir comme lui?

-Je sais que vous ne le deviendrez pas. Sinon, vous ne vous seriez pas enfui et vous seriez déjà une meurtrière.

-Dois-je garder mon nom durant mon séjour à Poudlard.

-je crains que oui. Si vous ne voulez pas que les autres élèves vous discriminent. Vous continuerez de vous appeler Tirya Harris

-Très bien.

-Voici une lettre qui contient la liste de tous les effets que vous devez avoir pour la prochaine année, dit-il en lui donnant la lettre en question.

-merci.

Puis il partit, entraînant avec lui ma réponse.

**Fin du Flash Back**


End file.
